We'll Be Good-A Bethyl AU
by BethylAddixon
Summary: Sequel to Expired Lover! Beth and Daryl have many skeletons in their closets and tough pasts. Will they be able to make it together or will the suppression of memories swirling around them have them come crashing down as they know it. Rated M for adult language and heavy smut.
1. Chapter 1

After Glenn and Maggie had left, Beth sat on the front porch of her parents home, her knees pulled to her chest, and stared off into the darkness as the cool, crisp Georgia air swirled around her. The beauty of the night seemed so surreal after what had just happened. A small grin formed on her lips and tears pricked her eyes as she twiddled with the small silver ring on her left finger, that Daryl had just slipped on a few minutes earlier. A year ago today was when Daryl told Beth, '_You and me Greene, just promise me that.'_ Now that promise was becoming a reality.

_-about two hours ago-_

"C'mon Beth, we're gonna be late," Daryl said impatiently as he stood by the front door of their small Senoia apartment. A few months ago, when Beth and Daryl got pretty serious, Hershel offered them a small apartment to see how their relationship would play out. Hershel wasn't a huge fan of the relationship at first, but he eventually warmed up to the idea and learned to accept it.

"Alright, alright. You're the most impatient man I've ever been around," Beth said as she hurried into the living room to grab her purse. Daryl chuckled and shook his head, she had had all damn day to get ready for dinner at her parents house, but she decided to get ready at the last minute as usual. Although, it probably didn't help that they laid in bed all day. Daryl smirked when he thought about their last romp an hour ago.

"Uh, I think you're forgettin' somethin'," Daryl said, and Beth looked at him with a confused stare. Daryl placed his hands on her hips and gently turned her around and zipped the back of her yellow sundress, and Beth let out huff of air.

"See," Beth said as she turned around and wound her arms around his neck, "I forget things when you start rushin' me." Daryl rolled his eyes and brought his lips to Beth's. He'd never get enough of her and that was that. The two slowly moved their lips together, and Daryl smoothly pried her lips apart and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Beth hummed and attempted to pull him deeper.

"We should really get goin'," Daryl reminded her as he pulled back. Beth whimpered and unwound her arms from his neck. Daryl handed her her jacket and opened the front door. Beth grabbed her keys and scurried down the stairs to her Charger and got into the drivers seat before Daryl had the chance to. Daryl always drove, because he thought Beth was a reckless driver, which she admittedly was when she was in a good mood and having fun.

"Nuh uh, sweetheart. Last time you drove, you damn near gave me a heart attack. Gimme the keys," Daryl said as he opened the car door and held his hand out. Beth crossed her arms and pouted like a child, and attempted to give him her best puppy dog face. Daryl raised and eyebrow and looked at her expectantly.

"But Daryl-" Beth whined, sticking her bottom lip out. Daryl shook his head and huffed. Beth didn't mind that Daryl always drove, but she did mind when she didn't get her way when he was concerned.

"Oh, fine," Beth grumbled as she got out of the car and stomped to the passenger side. She plopped down into the seat and yanked her seatbelt on. Daryl sighed and started the car. Even though Beth was acting a little bratty, he thought she was adorable as hell.

"Ya don't have to pout, darlin'," Daryl said, reaching over and putting his hand on her thigh. Beth looked out of her window and pretended to ignore him, but eventually buckled and acknowledged him.

"I love you, you jerk," Beth murmured, entwining her slender delicate fingers with his large calloused ones. He smirked and ran his thumb over her soft skin. She busied herself with his hand for the rest of the 45 minute drive, and hummed soft melodies as they neared the side road that lead to the farm.

"I bet you're excited to see Maggie, huh?" Daryl asked, his gruff voice making her shiver, earning a huge nod from the small blonde. Maggie had gotten married to Glenn Rhee last year, and now she was at least 5 months pregnant. The two sisters haven't gotten to see each other in over a month, and Daryl knew she was nearly in withdrawal.

"You bet, last time we saw her she was really startin' to show," Beth said, her eyes lighting up when she thought about the baby. Maggie had always seemed like she'd be a great mother, whenever Beth needed anything Maggie was always there with her natural motherly tendencies. Eventually, she hoped that she and Daryl could have what Glenn and Maggie had. Daryl pulled into the driveway and parked beside the Rhee's Jeep.

The two got out of the car, and joined at the rear of the Charger. Beth smiled and entwined her fingers with his. No matter how comfortable he was with the Greene family, every time they had their family dinners he got nervous at the last minute. Beth knew about Daryl's nervousness whenever it came around, and she did her best ease him. They had even snuck off to the bathroom to ease his nerves, so to speak, a couple of times. Beth blushed at the memory as they opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Bethy!" Maggie squealed as she hurried over to her. The two sisters hugged for what seemed like five minutes. Beth broke away from the hug and nestled herself into Daryl's side. Maggie stepped back and smiled at the couple as she rested her hand on her rounding stomach.

"I trust that you've been keepin' Beth happy, Dixon," Maggie said jokingly, her thoughts shooting back to the Fourth of July weekend when she found them in bed. Daryl smirked as a light flush crept up to his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and nodded his head as the older Greene sister pulled him into a hug.

"We thought you two would've like to have never showed up," Annette called out from the kitchen. Daryl shot Beth a sideways glance and piped up.

"We woulda been a little early, but Beth had ta-oomph hey," Daryl started but got cut off when Beth elbowed him in the ribs. Maggie busted into a fit of giggles and Daryl rubbed the sore spot in his side.

"C'mon you two, dinner's ready," Hershel said, chuckling. Glenn and Maggie led the way and sat down at the large oak table.

Beth grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him into the kitchen to sit down at the table. The entirety of the dinner was filled with excited chatter about Maggie and the baby. Annette was near the point of tears and Hershel was bottom line proud when Maggie and Glenn announced that they were having a little girl. Daryl smiled as Beth squeezed his hand under the table.

"I have a tiny announcement myself," Beth said, clearing her throat. In an instant, all eyes were on her including Daryl's, he was just as surprised as the rest of them. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach after all of the baby talk. Beth took a deep breath and began.

"I finally got accepted at Senoia High for the student teacher position for their choir! I'll be startin' Monday," Beth said excitedly, and Daryl let out a quiet shaky breath. Everyone at the table was ecstatic, Daryl pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. He was excited for her, this meant that she would be able to get away from working at Hatlin's, which was the town bar.

Daryl's palms began to sweat when he felt the small box in pocket. A few weeks ago when he came to the farm to help Hershel repair the north fence, he and Hershel had had a small talk. Hershel had asked him if he was ever going to commit to Beth...the forever commitment. Daryl confessed that he planned on doing it soon, but didn't quite know what to say. He knew that Beth accepted his gruff, awkward ways of expressing himself, but he didn't want to fumble through anything with her.

He knew he couldn't live without her. Every time the thought even crossed his mind, his stomach lurched and twisted at the mere thought of not being with Beth Greene. He looked at Hershel, who gave him an assuring nod. Daryl shakily got to his feet and pulled Beth's chair away from the table, and pulled her to her feet. He took her hands into his, swallowed the lump in his throat, and awkwardly got onto one knee after taking the small silver band out of his pocket and lifting it up a little. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he heard gasps and saw Beth's eyes widen.

"Beth, I love ya and you know that. Hell, I don't think I can even live without ya, I know I can't. You and me Greene, how about forever this time?" Daryl said, his gruff voice thick. Beth nodded vigorously as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Daryl slid the small silver band with a substantial diamond onto her slender finger, and got to his feet.

"I love you so much, Daryl. I'm not goin' anywhere without you," Beth whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her small body into his broad frame.

_-back to the present-_

Eventually, Daryl had come out onto the porch and told Beth that they should get back to their apartment. After all, it was a 45 minute to an hour drive depending on which route they took. They said their goodbyes to the overjoyed Annette and Hershel and made their way for the car. Daryl started the car and pulled out of the driveway that lead to the Greene farm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Beth's smiling face as she messed with the ring that graced her slender finger. Pure relief ghosted around Daryl, he couldn't have been more awkward when he asked her, but she had said yes and that was all that mattered. The drive was silent all the way back home and Daryl welcomed the peace.

The two got out of the car, and walked up the stairs to their apartment. Beth quickly unlocked the door and pulled Daryl inside after her. He barely had time to shut the door before Beth was pressed into his front with her lips on his. Beth's lips parted and Daryl slid his tongue into her mouth in a struggle for dominance. Her fingers tangled into his shaggy brown hair as he reached behind her and quickly unzipped her dress, letting it fall from her slender frame and onto the wooden floor.

"Bedroom," Beth whispered breathlessly. A low rumble emerged from Daryl's throat as he lifted Beth to where her legs were wrapped around his waist and carried her back to the bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed, and Beth quickly pulled his shirt over his head and began to fumble with his belt. As soon as he kicked his boots off and and tugged his jeans down, Beth reached into his boxers and squeezed his already hard, engorged cock making him hiss. Daryl grabbed her wrist and growled into her ear, making her breath hitch. He pushed her down onto the bed and slipped her panties down her slender legs.

"Damn," Daryl growled as she parted her legs and revealed her sopping wet, swollen pussy. Beth's fingers immediately reached down and began to rub the swollen nub.

Daryl groaned and scooted closer to where he was eye level. Without hesitation, he moved his head between her legs and inhaled deeply, breathing in her sweet scent. Daryl grabbed her ass and jerked her forward onto his face and flung her legs over his shoulders making Beth squeak. He slowly began to lick the juices that had smeared around her entrance, taking his time to slowly swirl his tongue around her clit, his teeth lightly scraping the swollen nub.

"Daryl..ngh," Beth moaned, her hips jerking upward as she almost painfully tugged at his hair. She was starting to tighten and clench, and her juices were flowing freely onto his scruffy chin and around his mouth.

"Daryl, I'm gonna-oh my god," Beth cried out, her eyes slamming shut as she felt Daryl push two fingers into her tight, slick entrance. Her legs began to shake as he pushed his fingers deep inside of her and curled his fingers upward.

"Let go, darlin'," Daryl growled, quickening the pace with his fingers. He lifted himself up to where he could clearly see Beth's pleasure filled face as she writhed in front of him. He'd never get tired of seeing her squirming underneath him when he fucked her brains out.

Beth's breath hitched and her hips twitched as the heat of an orgasm washed over her, her juices flooding Daryl's hand. Beth eagerly pulled him on top of her, and forced her lips onto his in a wet sloppy hunger. Daryl plunged his tongue deep into her mouth and ground ground his hips into hers, making a low growl rip from his throat. Beth broke from the needy kiss, reached down and yanked his boxers down, making his hard cock spring free. He kicked the fabric from his legs and sat back on his haunches.

"What're you-" Beth started, sitting up on her elbows, but stopped talking when she saw Daryl roughly pumping his engorged cock, until he was hard enough to his liking. He reached forward and got some over her juices on his hand and smears them onto his dick.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you, princess?" Daryl growled, his stormy blue eyes practically jet black.

Beth bit her lip and whimpered, making Daryl smirk devilishly. He slowly slid his body on top of hers and lined his cock up to her dripping core. With one swift thrust, he filled her tight pussy with his hard length. Beth moaned loudly and dug her fingernails into the mangled skin of his back, making him hiss.

He placed his hands right above her shoulders to make sure she didn't got into the headboard as he began to mercilessly slam into her. A sharp cry ripped from her throat each time her bottomed out and the tip of his dick hit her sweet spot. Daryl ground his teeth together and closed his eyes as she started to erratically clench around him.

"Daryl, open your eyes. Look at me," Beth whimpered, placing her soft hand on his cheek, pushing a few shaggy brown strands put of his eyes. Daryl opened his eyes and looked into her clear blue orbs as she bit her lip. With a few more sharp thrusts, Daryl's dick twitched as he spilled himself inside of her. Daryl's arms gave out and he clumsily collapsed on top of the small blonde, his head on her chest.

"I love you, princess," Daryl mumbled sleepily as Beth soothingly ran her fingers though his hair and out of his face. Beth softly sang and continued to smooth his shaggy locks, eventually lulling him to sleep.

"I love you too, redneck," Beth said softly, slipping into exhaustion as his heavy warm body settled on top of her.

**Hey guys! Yep, this is the long awaited sequel to Expired Lover! Please leave me some love! Much love -BethylAddixon-**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Beth awoke to Daryl slowly rolling off of her with a sleep ridden grunt. Beth slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock beside her bed. As soon as the saw 3:09 in bright green font, she quickly turned around and tried to shake Daryl awake.

"Daryl! C'mon, get up! I missed my shift," Beth said in a frantic tone. Daryl's eyes squinted open, and he groaned when he remembered that Beth had to be a Hatlin's at ten. 'Wait, this is Sunday.' He thought as he rubbed his face and sat up on their bed. Beth scrambled over to the closet to find her 'uniform' so to speak, which consisted of barely there jean shorts and a tight black tank top.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" Beth asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, tying her black chucks.

"Sweetheart, this is Sunday, and you quit at Hatlin's on Friday," Daryl said, making Beth fall back on the bed with a loud groan. She had completely forgotten about Hatlin's.

"I feel like an idiot," Beth mumbled as she crawled over to Daryl, who rolled his eyes and pulled her onto his lap. Daryl pushed her tangled curls out of her face and slid his hands down her sides and onto her hips.

"It's fine, darlin'," Daryl said, snaking his hands under her tank top, making Beth squirm. He slowly pulled it over her head and felt his cock twitch when he revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Daryl leaned against the headboard and pulled her closer to him, and put a hand on one of her round firm orbs making her breath hitch. Her rolled one of her rosy nipples between his fingers causing a soft mewl to fall from her lips. He placed soft kisses across her collarbone and down to her the soft flesh of her breast, taking the hardened peak into his mouth.

"Mmm...Daryl," Beth breathed as he began to suck and lightly scrape his teeth against it. He slowly released it from his mouth, and firmly brought his lips to hers, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth. Beth placed her hands on both sides of his face, her soft fingers ghosting over the scruff.

"You look exhausted," Daryl said, pulling away and looking into Beth's tired eyes. Beth nodded and yawned lightly.

"Take your shorts off, an' we'll jus' lay here. That okay?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded slowly and lifted off of him, slipping her shorts off and tossing them on the floor. Daryl lifted the covers up and she crawled into the warm spot nestled into his side. Beth laid her head on his chest and breathed deeply, inhaling his woodsy scent.

"I have a crazy idea," Beth said sleepily. Daryl raised his eyebrows and grunted, wondering what the hell she could possibly be thinking.

"Let's get married tomorrow. Just go to the courthouse first thing in the mornin'. I wanna be Mrs. Dixon when I start my job at the school tomorrow, not Ms. Greene. Daryl, I wanna be yours as soon as possible," Beth said eagerly, looking up a Daryl, who was deep in thought about what she just said.

"Sweetheart, you're already mine. But, if you wanna do this tomorrow...I'll do it," Daryl mumbled, earning an eager squeal and a peck on the lips. He smirked and wrapped his arm around the small blonde, holding her to him.

"Now, get some rest," Daryl ordered. Beth smiled as her small body melded into his. Daryl's hand swept across her bare back softly until she drifted to sleep. Maybe she was all he'd ever need.

_-the next morning_-

Beth awoke to the smell of coffee and Daryl clanging around in the kitchen. She stretched and slowly slid out of bed before padding over to the closet. She pulled one of Daryl's black shirts over her head and sleepily walked into the kitchen. She lifted the cotton to her nose, and inhaled deeply, she'd never get tired of Daryl's smell.

"Damn it, Merle. I can't talk right now," Daryl growled into the phone as he leaned over the sink. Beth stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard Daryl's angry tone. Wait...Merle? She knew that he had a brother in prison, but he said that he wouldn't be out in a long time. Beth leaned against the hallway wall and continued to eavesdrop.

"I have a life here, and I don't need you comin' around here ta fuck it up," Daryl said, his voice rising a little. Beth knit her eyebrows together, and bit her lip. Maybe Merle got an early leave or parole, or something like that. Beth wondered why Daryl didn't want Merle around her. Was he really that bad.

"Jus' give me some time to think about it, alright? I need to ask Beth about this, it's her apartment too," Daryl said, but stopped short when Merle interrupted him. He ran his fingers through his stringy brown hair and rolled his eyes.

"Beth is my wife, you simple minded piece of shit," Daryl bit out, the tips of his ears tinging red. Merle sure as hell had a way to get under his skin, especially when he wanted to give him shit about Beth. Recently, Merle had gotten out of prison on parole and found a way to get ahold of Daryl. So, for the past couple of weeks Daryl had been answering his calls, after all Merle was blood. He hadn't told Beth much about Merle, but that would soon change.

"Listen, I have ta go," Daryl said shortly as he hung up the phone. He rubbed his face and groaned, he had to have seen it coming. Now that he was in touch with his brother, Merle needed a place to crash for a while. Just the thought of his snake like older brother around Beth, his Beth, made his stomach lurch.

"What was that about?" Beth asked, as she silently emerged from the hallway. Daryl groaned, had she just heard that entire conversation? From the look on her face, he guessed she had. Beth walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pecking him on the lips.

"Your wife, huh?" Beth asked, her blue eyes glinting. Daryl smirked and lifted her up, earning a tiny squeal as he sat her on the counter. She wound her arms around his neck, and messed with the long hair that reached the base of his neck.

"Didn't ya want to go to the courthouse today?" Daryl asked, earning a huge nod from Beth. Beth giggled as he picked her up and and brought his lips to hers in a short kiss.

"Before we go, you need a little haircut," Beth said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Daryl frowned and looked as if he was a kicked puppy. She put her hands on her hips and looked him square in the eyes.

"Daryl Joseph Dixon, you're gonna get a haircut if I have to tie you down," Beth said defiantly, grabbing his hand as she pulled a chair into the middle floor for him to sit in. Daryl plopped down and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I fuckin' hate haircuts, and I hate when you use my middle name. It's like I'm a goddamn kid or somethin'," Daryl mumbled, getting a swat from Beth. He cringed a little from her stinging slap on his shoulder and cut his eyes at her.

"Language. I'm just going to trim it, I won't take much off so don't fret about it," Beth said, reassuringly as she pecked him on the cheek. He gave her a 'you owe me' look as she began to snip away at his brown locks.

"So, what's the deal with your brother? I caught the tail end of the conversation when I was comin' in here," Beth asked, feeling Daryl tense.

"He got outta prison a couple of weeks ago, an' now he needs a place to stay. I understand if ya don't want him around, he ain't a good person. I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable in _our_ own place," Daryl said. Beth pondered the idea in an uncomfortable silence. She finished his haircut and began to sweep the floor where the hair had fallen. Daryl watched her intently for any reaction to what he had just said. Beth looked at him and a tiny smile formed on her lips.

"Daryl, he's your brother, an' that means he's welcome here if that's alright with you. He's family," Beth said calmly. Daryl was completely stunned, had she really said that she's alright with an ex convict crashing in their apartment _just_ because that's his brother. Daryl nodded and got up, following Beth back to the bedroom to get dressed so they could go to the courthouse to get hitched.

**There's chapter two! Leave me some love! -BethylAddixon-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Daryl, he's your brother, an' that means he's welcome here if that's alright with you. He's family," Beth said calmly. Daryl was completely stunned, had she really said that she's alright with an ex convict crashing in their apartment _just_ because that's his brother. Daryl nodded and got up, following Beth back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"See, it doesn't look that bad," Beth said, standing behind Daryl as he looked into the mirror. His hair was still shaggy, but Beth had clipped the length down and layered it a bit. He smirked and turned around to the petit blonde, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for the haircut, darlin'," Daryl mumbled, heading over to the closet to find something suitable to wear. He ruffled through the closet and settled on a pair of dark jeans and a denim button up shirt. Beth, who was next to him, pulled out a simple, white, lacy sundress and a pair of red pumps. She was a cute little spunky blonde, he'd give her that.

Beth pulled her dress on in silence, only uttering a few words to Daryl asking him to zip her dress. After she slipped her feet into her red pumps, she made her way to the bathroom. Daryl always thought she looked best with little to no makeup on. Beth dabbed some foundation on, put a coat of mascara on her lashes, and a couple of swipes of Chapstick on. As for her hair, she pulled it into a side braid and left her bangs down. She spritzed some floral perfume on and went back to the bedroom to see if Daryl was ready.

"Are ya ready?" Daryl asked as he stood up, Beth nodded and went into the living room to get her keys. She tossed him the keys and the two were out the door and to the car.

Beth slid into the passenger seat just as Daryl started the car. He looked nervous as hell, truth be told he was terrified. He was sure that he wanted to get married today when Beth asked. He wasn't nervous then, but now he was. Daryl chewed on his thumb as they neared the courthouse that was a mere 2 miles away. Sensing that Daryl was about to fall off of the edge, Beth pulled his thumb from his mouth and entwined her fingers with him. Daryl smirked and pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Beth asked in a shaky voice as she stared out of her window at the large building. Daryl grunted and squeezed her hand, chewing on his lip.

"Here," Daryl said as he pulled Beth closer to him, and his thick fingers nimbly pulled her golden hair out of the tight stressful braid it was in, "Ya look beautiful with your hair down." Beth smiled and pulled him into a deep lengthy kiss, her fingers tangling in his freshly cut hair and his tongue sliding along with hers.

With a few deep breaths, they got out of the car and headed into the courthouse. As they sat waiting for their names to be called, Daryl got stiffer by the second. It all felt so surreal and the only thing that was keeping him from coming unglued, was Beth's small hand gripping his. Beth was fidgeting, and it was hard for her to sit still and be patient as they waited to see the judge. After about ten minutes, a tall woman called them back to the chambers. The two said their vows, slid rings on each others fingers, and became husband and wife as quickly as they were engaged. The two quickly made their way back to the car and slid in, adrenaline and pure joy thrilling through their veins. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

"_Beth Dixon_," Daryl said, her name rolling off of his tongue like hot butter as if she was meant to have his last name at the end of hers. Beth let out an excited squeal and nearly dove across the console and she planted her lips on to his in a hungry kiss. Daryl firmly held one of his hands at the base of her neck, holding her to him as if he might lose her at any moment. He slowly pulled away and looked into her big blue eyes.

"Let's go home, _Mr. Dixon_," Beth whispered, and that was all Daryl needed to hear as he started the car and sped home.

Damn the speed limit, he needed her now. It felt like he was going to bust the zipper on his good jeans the way his hard cock was straining against them. Apparently Beth was in the same boat because he noticed her legs squeezed together and her gripping the black leather seat. He soon pulled into their apartment parking lot and the two newly weds rushed into their apartment with haste.

Daryl slammed the door behind them and forcefully pinned Beth against the front door, her back making a thud on the wood. Beth pawed at his denim shirt and damn near ripped it off of him, resulting in a few popped buttons scattering on the floor. He reached behind her and forcefully tugged at the offending zipper of her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Daryl kicked his boots off and tugged his jeans off of his legs. Beth was about to toe her heels off when Daryl stopped her.

"Leave 'em on," Daryl growled into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. He pushed up against her, his hard cock pressing into her thigh through the flimsy fabric of his boxers.

Beth moaned loudly into his ear as she felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh of her neck, marking her as his. Daryl bent down and roughly gripped her ass, hoisting her up to where her ankles locked around his waist. She ground against his boxer clad erection, making him stumble a bit as he quickly carried her back to the bedroom.

As soon as he made it to the bed, he threw her down forcefully making the breath smack out of her as he crawled on top of her, tugging her panties off in the process. Beth involuntary clenched when two of Daryl's thick fingers traced her weeping slit. Daryl groaned when he pulled his fingers back and saw Beth's juices thickly coated onto them.

"On your knees, _Mrs. Dixon_," Daryl drawled, climbing off of her. Beth eagerly got onto her knees and awaited to see what Daryl was going to do. A sharp cry ripped from her throat when she felt the sharp pain of Daryl's hand smacking her ass.

"Daryl," Beth moaned, rolling her hips back into Daryl's thigh. Daryl resounded with another sharp smack to the ass at Beth's eagerness. She bit her lip and pushed back into him again, hoping for another slap.

"Ya like tha'? Are you my dirty bitch?" Daryl asked, his voice low and rough. Daryl slipped his boxers off and began to roughly pump his engorged cock. Beth just whimpered, and didn't answer, which wasn't good enough for Daryl.

"I asked ya a question," Daryl growled as he slowly pressed two fingers into her, making her legs quiver and for a low throaty moan to fall out of her mouth.

"Y-yes," Beth started but her voice stuck in her throat when he curled his fingers upward, "Oh my god yes, Daryl...please," she said, trying to form words as Daryl mercilessly continued to make her gasp for air.

"I wanna hear it come out of your pretty little mouth," Daryl said, his vocal chords scratchy. Beth mew led into the mattress and pushed back onto his hand. With one swift movement, Daryl roughly smacked her already bruising ass making her eyes water and for a sharp cry to rip from her throat.

"Say it," Daryl said, his voice low in contempt. He took his fingers out of her and smeared her juices onto his stiff cock.

"I'm your dirty little bitch. Daryl _please_," Beth breathed, her pussy aching to be filled with him. Daryl couldn't believe that they were actually married, and now he'd have the chance to fuck his _wife_ senseless. Beth tried to reach the nightstand for a condom, when Daryl stopped her.

"We're married, don't need 'em," He grunted. Beth nodded quickly and assumed the position she was in, Daryl's strong hands placing her where he wanted her

Daryl smirked devilishly and got onto his knees, taking the time to tenderly massage her bruised sore ass cheek. Beth mewled and whimpered as he pressed his large hand into the small of her back, and slowly rubbed around her entrance with the head of his cock.

Deciding not to torture her anymore, he jerked his hips forward and filled her completely making the air rush out of both of them. Beth was still unbelievably slick and tight, Daryl was always surprised because every time felt like their first time. After adjusting himself, he began to mercilessly slam into into her making her grip the sheets. A sharp cry bubbled from Beth's mouth when he trusted forward and hit her sweet spot. The room was filled with raspy breathing, moans, and the sound of wet slapping skin.

"Baby girl, I'm close," Daryl moaned, his voice cracking. Beth moaned in response, and Daryl reached down and vigorously rubbed her clit making Beth grip him like a vice and topple of the edge. With Beth's velvety heat pulsing around him, Daryl slammed into her the hardest he had ever before.

"Jesus fuck," Daryl yelled as he came deep inside of her with a few jerky thrusts. He pulled out and collapsed beside Beth with a thud, wrapping her into his arms and placing a strong kiss onto her lips.

"I love ya, Beth," Daryl mumbled, brushing her sweaty blonde curls out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Daryl Dixon," She said, her sore limbs becoming heavy. Beth never dreamed of anything more perfect than this. She nuzzled his neck as they laid there, breathing heavily.

**Hmmm, how was that for a mini honeymoon? Be prepared to see the one and only Merle Dixon in the near future! Thanks for all of the awesome follows/reviews! You guys don't know how much hall mean to me! Hoped you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
